Hot Shower
by DxV-deliciousness
Summary: Written for the LiveJournal group Disney Kink. Prompt: "Hot and heavy in the tower, Eugene is actually a virgin." Only I misread it as "shower." WARNING: adult content! You have been warned! Originally posted on the D K on May 7, 2011.


Hot Shower

Rapunzel paused, hands in her hair; the shampoo mixed with the water as it swirled down the drain.

_She did hear the door open, right? _

She carefully pushed on the ceramic door that separated her from the rest of the ginormous bathroom and looked around the room.

Her eyes alighted on a – _naked!_ – Eugene passing through the doorway and walking purposefully – a little nervously? – toward the shower stall.

Squeaking, she drew the door closed and pressed up against the opposite wall. Sure, they'd just been pronounced _husband and wife_ only hours before, but still… She was a… What did her mother call her – it? Virginity. She was a virgin.

Her mother had graciously taken her aside the day before and explained sex to her. She'd also said that Eugene probably had some experience – _though her mother rather hadn't liked that idea_ – and would help her through the situation. It would hurt, Mother had warned, but it would be the most wonderful thing in the world.

Still, Rapunzel was just a touch scared. Mother hadn't given actual details, just odd metaphors. Removing petals, opening the flower, deflowering. Soft patters of rain, a bit of thunder and lightning, sparks, maybe some nibbles and a dash of pepper-pain. Rapunzel shook her head. '_Why hadn't Mother actually _told_ me something?'_

Rapunzel let out a startled 'meep!' as Eugene pulled open the door and leaned against it. Her carriage train of thought was totally thrown off the path as he smiled that dashing smile at her and said, "Mind if I join you Blondie?"

The princess worked her mouth open and closed a few times, starring in utter shock at him. _She'd never seen a naked human, much less a man, before!_ "I… um… sure…?" _'It's not like the shower stall isn't large enough for two…'_

Eugene sauntered through the stall door, closing it behind him. Rapunzel's eyes were glued to the… dangly _thing_ between his legs. He threw her a heart-stopping smile, then quickly turned away from her and grabbed the dish of soap, dumping nearly half of the contents into his hand. He began lathering his arms.

A heated blush rose from Rapunzel's almost always-bare toes to her eyebrows. _She was starring! At a naked man!_

_But… said naked man… was her husband._

She was allowed to look, wasn't she?

Rapunzel shiver-shrugged the feeling away and remembered her half-shampooed hair. She turned to the other side of the shower stall and twisted the knob that allowed the water to flow from another water faucet. It still amazed her how much less time it took her to wash her hair now that it was only a few inches and not several yards.

After finishing with her hair, the princess reached for the soap dish, dipped her fingers in, and lathered up the soap to begin washing her arms.

A pair of tan hands stopped her. She looked up to see Eugene, his mouth pulled sideways into that smile she loved. "Let me?"

Mutely, her mind an absolutely blank slate, she nodded. How could she possibly resist that smile that made her heart swell, knees shake, and mind numb? She couldn't. She didn't, she merely nodded again and watched, spellbound, as Eugene scooped the soap from her hands and began to wash her right arm.

Strong, tan hands rubbed and swirled their way around her hand and up her arm. She starred at the dangly thing as it swung back and forth. Reaching her shoulder, he dipped his hand in the soap jar for more and massaged the shoulder, front and back, then her neck. She watched, mesmerized, as it slowly stiffened. He then began work on her left shoulder. Eugene mirrored his ministrations on her left arm, then entwined his fingers with hers. He pulled his head up and their eyes met. His mouth met hers faster than she could track and Rapunzel let out another 'meep!,' though this one was slightly… less embarrassed.

Rapunzel drank in the kiss, tipping her head up to meet his mouth better. Eugene's arms encircled her waist, pulling her firmly to him. She stiffened a little, then moaned as her naked breasts pressed tightly against his chest. Her own hands rose and twined themselves in his hair. After a few seconds, strong hands traveled just a bit lower and began to grab at her bottom.

She let out a distressed 'oh!' at the slightly less than gentle contact.

Eugene pulled back, a touch of astonishment in his eyes. "Does that hurt?"

The princess stuttered for a moment. "Only a little."

"Sorry."

Shrugging, Rapunzel pressed him closer and kissed him. He resumed handling her bottom, much more gentle this time.

Several minutes later, Rapunzel realized she was against the wall and that the water from the faucet was running down Eugene's back. _'Oh suns above, I never knew kissing could be so enjoyable, so forceful. I never knew hands on my body could feel so… exciting. So wanting, so desirable!' _Eugene's lips began wandering all over her upper body. A kiss to her shoulder, one to her neck, another at her chin. He worked his way to her earlobe and nibbled. Rapunzel let out an enjoyable _mmm._

Gathering her courage, Rapunzel lowered her own hands from his hair and slowly they traveled down his back to his bottom. She mimicked the actions he'd performed on her, being sure not to grab too forcefully. At the contact, the tanned, strong, masculine body pressed their lower regions closer together.

Rapunzel let out a squeak when she discovered that the dangly thing between his legs was no longer dangly; it was rather hard. She could feel it pressing against her _down there_. This had to be a normal occurrence; Eugene wasn't saying anything about it. The princess decided to ignore it until it was brought up. Besides, it felt rather… warm. Heat began to pool in her lower stomach. It felt nice.

Eugene's hands became more bold. Fingertips ran up the sides of her torso, barely missing her breasts. On the next pass, they didn't miss. A gasp escaped Rapunzel as his hands made contact with her breasts. He broke the kiss to look at her, delight in his eyes. He focused on her breasts, palming them in his hands, then grasping and releasing them, and pinching the nipples. Gently.

Her eyes rolled up into her head and her head rolled up against the wall of the shower. Oh sun and moon and stars, that felt _so good_. "Eu… Euge… Ooooh…!"

"Good?"

"Yes!"

He added just a touch more pressure, then his… sky above! his mouth joined his hands! The princess had never, in all her wildest dreams, imagined that a man could do such _wondrous_ things with his mouth and hands. And to her!

Her nipple into his mouth, a flick of the tongue, just a touch of teeth… She didn't bother to try to contain her mewling; she began to assume that she was supposed to react in this manner. He seemed to be enjoying himself… and her vocalizations, too.

His hands and mouth moved down a little and hovered just at her navel, right above the next of curly hair between her legs. Rapunzel found herself _wanting_ him to down further…

Then she abruptly found herself twirled around and against the shower wall, her hands splayed out as if to catch herself. Her entire upper body was pressed tightly against him, and that hard thing between his legs seemed to be attempting to get between her cheeks. He pushed that into her a little, his hands grasping her breasts. Eugene's mouth set to work on her neck.

"Oh! Oooh, Eugeeene!" she moaned.

"Mmmm," he practically purred into her.

He turned them around so that his back was toward the wall and leaned against it, pulling her even further into him. He began to slide down the wall of the shower, Rapunzel assumed to seat them on the sort of bench that wrapped around the enclosure. Night sky, but the heat in her stomach was becoming rather intense… Some part of her mind wished that he would put his fingers just a little lower…

"Ah!"

Eugene had finally found the seat, sat down with her in his lap, and something incredibly warm and sticky hit her bottom. Rapunzel sprang up, dodged out of the shower's stream, and looked at Eugene. "What was that?!"

Her consort had a sort of embarrassed look on his face. His head tilted down and his hair hung over his eyes, hiding his face from her. Eugene's hands came together and he clasped them in front of him, elbows on his knees. He looked… humiliated?

Rapunzel couldn't for the life of her figure out what he had to be ashamed about. They were doing everything right, weren't they? Mother had said he'd help her…

"Eugene?"

He didn't move.

"Eugene, look at me."

He still didn't budge.

The princess turned both the water spouts off and moved toward her husband. She put her hand out, touched his chin with her fingers, and gently pulled his head up. "What happened?"

His face took on that adorable confused look that she loved to put there sometimes – though she was sure _this_ time it wasn't a good or a funny thing. "What… what went not right?"

"You… you don't know? You really don't know?"

"No?"

"Your mother… Your mother…! Gah. Me asking, at a time like this…" He tried to hang his head again but she hadn't removed her fingers and she didn't allow him to.

"What?" A pause. "Husband?"

The side of his mouth tried to smile at that. "Well, it's lost now anyway. Let's move into the bedroom, put some clothes on, get more… comfortable."

"O… okay."

They set about toweling off (Rapunzel noticed that his dangly thing was not hard but back to being dangly… and a little sad looking?), finding and putting on night clothes, and met in the bedroom on their new bed.

Being male and less fussy, Eugene was there first. Despite having much less hair, Rapunzel was still female and had female habits and ran a brush through her short locks before joining him. He still looked forlorn.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

Eugene opened and closed his mouth a few times, looking lost. "Your… your mother – Suns, speaking of your mother at a time like this…! She didn't tell you?"

"About what?"

"About our honeymoon! About – gulp – sex!"

Rapunzel's face twisted up into that adorable 'I'm trying to think' look. "No… maybe? She said something about flowers and about needles and that you'd know what you were doing."

"Your mother thinks I'm a – ?"

"A what Eugene? You can't seem to finish your sentences and expect me to know what you're talking about! I'm so confused!"

Taking a deep breath, Eugene realized his new wife was in need of sexual education. "Well… When a man and a women… love each other very much, they… they… they sleep with each other, lie with each other, become lovers… They… They have sex."

"Sex?"

"Sex. It's…" He gestured at her hips, then at his own. "I go inside you."

Rapunzel quirked a brow, then her eyes widened. "That dangly thing between your legs? It goes… _inside me?!_"

"Yes."

"Oh!"

"I can't believe your mother thinks I'm a –!"

"Wait wait, you're doing the trailing off thing again. But back up, how does sex work? I mean your dangly thing is all… dangly… and stuff. How does it… How does sex work?"

Eugene could feel blush creeping up his face. The honeymoon was supposed to be blissful, not awful and embarrassing! "Well… first of all, it's called a penis. And your… you have a vagina. There's a lot more inside us and the act of sex usually leads to babies… Sometimes, eventually. Your mother gave you something to stop you from getting pregnant right away, right?" That was all they needed this early in their marriage… She nodded. "Ok. So when two people who love each other decide to have sex, there's foreplay involved. Kissing is sort of like pre-foreplay. Heavy kissing and with a lot of tongue is usually considered foreplay but light kissing really isn't foreplay. And I can… do things to you. And you can do them to me. Like… Like I can touch your breasts, and pinch them, and put my mouth on them… And rub your butt… And…"

He could see the desire in her eyes deepen.

"And I can do these things to you too?"

It was all he could do to restrain himself from jumping her right then and there. Suns, she was so _eager!_ "Ye-ah…"

"And what about my… my vagina? Can you touch me there to?"

His pants weren't going to fit anymore if she kept that up. "Yeah, I guess, if you want me to." He'd never really thought of that…

"And your… your dangl-your penis? Can I touch that?"

Eugene let out a little moan. "Ye-es… If you… if you want…" Nobody but him had _ever_ touched him and it might be really great… In all the stories he'd ever heard, all of the dirty jokes that had ever been told in his presence, no one had ever mentioned touching of the penis. It sounded _wonderful_.

"Eugene? Does your penis – does it grow? I think… I think it's growing now…"

"Yes, it goes limp when I'm not… when I'm not aroused. There's less blood in it then. When I am aroused; when I'm really, really attracted and really in love with you, the blood rushes there and it…"

"Comes to attention?"

"Yeah."

Rapunzel giggled. "Do I come to attention to?"

He cocked his head to the side. "I… I've heard a few… a little bit about a woman's arousal. Usually the woman's tits get hard and stick up and your vagina – " another gulp, " – gets wet."

Her violet eyes glistened with desire; Eugene grabbed a fistful of blanket to keep himself rooted.

"How often do people… can we… have sex?"

"At least three times a day, several days a week. But the first time is hard for the woman, and the first couple of times virgins are sore because they're using muscles they don't normally use."

"Virgin? And why would it hurt me and not you?"

"Well, women have a barrier that proves that they haven't ever had sex. The man – me – I have to break your barrier the first time. Men… Men who have never had sex… usually they don't last very long the first several times."

"Don't last long? At what?"

"The… the actual act of sex, isn't just me putting my penis in your vagina once. It happens over and over and over until the man cums. It's called thrusting."

Rapunzel cooed, "That sounds like fun!"

Eugene's eyes bugged out. It sounded like _great_ fun.

"What's cumming?"

"When I let my sperm enter you."

"Seed?"

"Yeah, sure."

The princess took a few minutes for this new information to process, her eyes roving over him as she did so. Suns, she was going to drive him _insane_. "What does Mother think you are?"

"A…" Eugene hung his head in shame. "A playboy. Someone who flirts with women a lot to get them into his bed."

"Into his bed?"

"To have sex with them."

"Even though he doesn't really love _all_ of those women?"

"Er… yeah. There are some men… They're just in it for the fun of sex. They don't realize how much they might hurt other people, sleeping around."

Her mouth formed that delightful little 'O' of comprehension. "Did you 'cum' too early in the shower?"

Eugene blushed again. "Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you stimulated my penis in a way that I had never experienced before."

"Will you last longer next time so that we can get to the 'thrusting'?"

He swallowed. "I hope so."

"Me too." Rapunzel stuck her finger in her mouth in thought. "So, if you're 'aroused' now… Yes, I can see it. You're cute when you blush, did you know that? So if you're aroused now… Can we have sex now? Sex for real?"

"Yes… Do you want that?"

"YES!"

And she flung herself at him.

* * *

And they had sweet virgin sex that I may or may not write in the very not near future. The End.


End file.
